5 Athena and Tarzan
by Interest Me
Summary: A sociopathic killer sends BnB across the country looking for clues. He claims he won't kill if they follow his instructions. What will he demand? Where will it take B & B's relationship? How far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a series. It is also part one of a two part story, It's one of my personal favorites. Please know that just a few words in the review section encourage me more than you can know. Before readiing this story, please make sure you read the following. Otherwise, the B n B relationship growth may not seem natural. And Fluff alert! But also humor, creepines, and psychological thrills.

1. **The Memory in the Amnesia**

2. **Booth R Us**

3. **The Death in the Vow**

4. **Birthday Suits in a Suite**

5. And now **Athena and Tarzan**

**ATHENA AND TARZAN**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SUSAN H.**

Sweets stared at Brennan and Booth. They stared back. Sweets blinked first.

"So you were drugged, held captive for three days and, you tunneled your way to freedom. Yet, neither of you have any feelings you'd like to discuss?"

Brennan pressed her lips together and shook her head, "No."

Booth picked up Sweet's slinky and swooshed. "As far as captivity goes, it wasn't bad at all. We were fed, we showered. It was kind of like we were…." He looked at Brennan while searching for the word.

"Guests." She helped..

"Exactly," He, pinched his forefinger and thumb together and pointed, "we were guests," He said smiling at Sweets.

"Guests?" Sweets said. "You were locked up, without your clothes, because you were guests?"

"Well, we know we weren't guests, per se, but we were treated as such. There are many societies that don't place the same puritanical emphasis on clothing as Western Civilization does. Booth and I were able to function quite well without them."

"Function?" Sweets lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. Actually, it was kind of…"

"Fun." Brennan finished Booth's sentence.

"Yes fun."

"In what way?" asked Sweets.

"Well, it was like a giant puzzle. We had to combine our skills and efforts and escape. Although, I have to say, Booth's skills helped much more than mine."

"Well you did think of the using soap for lubrication. That really helped things along."

"Thank you. I also learned a lot."

"Like what Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, for instance, the first rule of captivity is escape. Oh, and then I learned the first rule of captivity is eat protein and keep up one's strength."

"You mean protein is the second rule." Sweets said.

"MM, no, they are both first rules. So, I learned that there can be two number ones in first place. I'm sure I will be able to apply that. Somewhere."

"I admit Sweets, the drug hangover was brutal, but once that faded, things were actually pleasant." Booth smiled.

"Oh, remember Booth, you thought I roofied you?"

"Why would you have thought something like that Agent Booth?" Sweets asked as he scribbled notes.

"I assume I was given a larger dose of drugs than Bones because, well I'm a big guy. I was probably more confused than Bones."

"Booth, I think time's up," Brennan said.

"You're right. Sweets, time is up." He turned to Brennan, "Want to get a bite to eat…"

"…at the diner?" Brennan concluded.

"Okay, but next week, same time." Sweets' words rushed out to beat the closing door. He scribbled one more note before preparing for his next appointment. _Finish each other's sentences._

***

After their meal, Brennan and Booth sat in her office as she looked through her e-mail.

"It's been so quiet," Brennan said, "I feel guilty waiting for a murdered corpse to turn up to add excitement, but I guess if I break it down, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well, you always have Limbo Bones."

"True, and you always have months of overdue paperwork."

"You just have to ruin every moment, don't you Bones?"

"Booth!"

The computer screen illuminated the concern on Brennan's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned the screen in his direction.

A picture of a skeleton in a grave with the caption: _MY FIRST,_ spread across the screen. Brennan scrolled. Another skeleton in a grave, captioned: _MY TENTH._

More skeletons appeared on the screen, each with a caption:

_MY FAVORITE_

_MY CELEBRATION OF THE 10'th ANNIVERSARY OF MY FIRST_

_MY 20 YEAR CELEBRATION_

_THE ONE I ALMOST LOST_

_THE ONE THAT ALMOST GOT ME_

_THE ONE THAT LIVED THE LONGEST_

The next picture was decomposed, but not a skeleton._ SOME OF MY RECENT WORK._

Then a picture of a woman who just appeared to be sleeping. _NOW THIS IS A FRESH ONE!"_

_"_Looks like something turned up Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Reviews are still welcome and encouraging. Silence leaves a negative feeling. Thanks! Susan**

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER TWO

SUSAN H.

As they stared at the pictures, the computer alerted them to another e-mail. Brennan opened it. The subject line read: _MY ATHENA_. Brennan and Booth read the rest of the message together:

_Dr. Brennan, or as I like to think of you, Athena, as you can see, you and I have both led productive and prolific lives. You, identifying the dead, and I, creating the dead._

_I'm sure your sweet profiler will tell you I am motivated by power and control. Perhaps he'll tell you I was probably abused as a child. My IQ is high. I am organized. He may even figure out that I AM BORED!_

_This has gone on and on, and no one has ever been the wiser. All of this quality work, hidden from the eyes of the world. Nobody ever knowing how excellent I am at what I do._

_I've reached a time in my life when I feel I need to expand. You should know, Athena, the dead are easy to control. Is that not why you are so captivated by them? The living, they are unpredictable. _

_So, now it is time for me to control the living. That truly will be exhilarating. The body count rises, but I make you a promise. I am trustworthy: l keep my promises. No one else will die, if you follow my directions._

_Oh, and keep Tarzan with you. You'll need him, and I'll be controlling you both. It's a shame that the thrill is gone, and I have to up the stakes, but you know us serial killers. It's inevitable._

_Regards,_

_Zeus_

_*** _

"Okay, Angie, see what you can do with the pictures as far as identifying the bodies. Do you think you can get enough information from the skulls to feed into the Angelator?"

"I don't know Cam, but I'll do what I can."

"Great, now, Hodgins, you and Angie inspect those pictures for clues as to location. I don't know, maybe you'll recognize a flower petal, or piece of gravel with your superhuman powers."

"I am on that Cam." Hodgins smiled.

"Wait," Angie said, "If I am able to isolate usable images of the skulls, I'll need Brennan to set tissue markers."

"Angie, I don't know if I'll be here. Call in Clark Edison," Brennan said.

"I agree, Dr. Brennan, Clark is the best choice," Cam said.

Booth joined the group, closing his phone.

"Okay, my office is checking the e-mails. They will do their best to track them down, but I'm not feeling to good about that."

"Everybody makes mistakes Booth," Cam said.

"Yeah, and he will, but not this early in the game," Booth answered,

His phone jingled, alerting him to a text.

"_Well, Tarzan, I think you should pack first. Use your spare key, and don't forget Athena."_

"We gotta go Bones."

"No, I don't like this. Brennan is not FBI, Booth. She needs to stay where she is safe," Angie said.

"Angie, I don't have a choice. I believe he will continue killing. We have to try and stop him," Brennan said.

Angie grabbed her and hugged her. "Well stay in touch Sweetie. Like every 10 minutes. We just got you back."

Sweets walked in, "I have nothing to add yet to the profile that your serial killer so kindly provided. Power and control are strong motivators. I can't predict what he will require, but clearly he will get a kick out of coercing, rather than forcing, you to do his bidding. Hey, wicked, I guess I did have something to add. Be careful."

"Thanks Sweets, we gotta go," Booth said. He put an arm around Brennan's shoulders and the two walked out.

***

Brennan's gloved hand picked up Booth's fake rock. Inside, she found his key and a note.

_I booked you a nice room at the MGM Grande, in Vegas._

Booth opened an evidence bag, and Brennan dropped in the three items.

At his door, Booth motioned for Brennan to stay behind him. She pulled a gun out of her purse. Booth shot her a look, but unlocked his door. He checked each room, and closed the shades. A note was taped to his television.

_Pretty TV. Such a rich gift! Are you sure you two are just partners? Think logically Dr. Brennan, Athena. All facts point to something else. It's so unlike you to ignore the facts, but I catch details too. Pay the extra money, and get your tickets fast. The hotel expects you tomorrow by 6:00 p.m. Hurry Tarzan—get packed. Don't forget to call your FBI buddies to process this scene. I might have left fingerprints, DNA, a particulate or two._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Zeus_

_**Please take a moment to review. This simple gesture on your part is extremely encouraging to me. Thanks again--Susan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATHENA AND TARZAN**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SUSAN H.**

Booth called his office as he packed for the trip.

"I need some agents to secure Dr. Brennan's apartment before we get there. Also, a team needs to process evidence at my house. Bones and I are heading to Vegas, The MGM Grande.

Get a warrant, and see if you can get a credit card trace on the are expected there by 6:00pm tomorrow. Have some agents on the ready." He closed his phone.

Brennan searched for plane tickets on-line, while Booth packed. She paid an outrageous price, but it was for a non-stop at 11:00am.

"Booth, I booked our flight. We catch the plane at 11:00 in the morning. I'm booking a rental car now."

He carried his luggage to the living room. "Perfect. If we leave by 8:30, that will allow for any delays. Let's keep our luggage simple. Carry-on only."

"I'm not a rookie Booth! I am a world traveler."

"I know Bones. You are a genius. You work your plans out in a split second. I need to talk mine out sometimes. You know that."

"Sorry. You're right, I do know that. I'll be more patient."

"Come on, let's get you packed now."

They walked out to Booth's SUV. Booth held open Brennan's door. He then climbed in on his side and buckled up.

"Remember our last trip to Vegas?" Brennan asked.

"How could I forget Roxanne, or that dress, your make-up, your hair, and that cute little accent."

Brennan was staring at him.

"When you pulled a roll of cash from between, well you know the "girls", I'm just saying Bones that was hot."

"Breasts, you mean breasts. It's okay to say it."

"Yeah well, in my mind, Roxy doesn't have breasts, she has the girls." Booth smiled.

"Well, I admit that Tony was quite a sexy. As much as I wish it wasn't true, watching you beat that big guy to the ground, was, well, stimulating."

"That's okay Bones. You know what they say about what happens in Vegas."

"What? What do they say about what happens in Vegas?'

"It stays in Vegas, Bones."

"You won't be tempted to gamble will you?"

"Bones, the case is our priority, and this one is particularly urgent. That's what I'm going to be concentrating on. The red one was my favorite by the way."

"The red what?"

"Roxanne's red dress."

"Oh."

***

Two agents already guarded Brennan's door, when Brennan and Booth arrived.

"Find anything?" Booth asked them.

"No sir."

Booth cleared the apartment himself anyway. When he finished, Brennan rummaged through her drawers and packed her carry-on. Booth opened a small metal case.

"Bones, we have to pack our guns and ammo in this case and check them at the airport."

"But what if they lose it?"

"It's not an argument Bones, there are no options. If they lose it, I'm sure the local FBI can help out."

"I'll pack mine in the morning," she said.

"Of course. You know, Roxy's little mole above her lip was too sexy."

"Beauty mark."

"What?"

Brennan entered her living room with her suitcase. "I said beauty mark. Woman don't have moles on their faces, they have beauty marks."

"Duly noted."

"You know Booth, I realize you got this crush on Roxanne, but she's not going to be in Vegas."

"Should I order Thai?'

"Sounds good."

Booth's phone rang. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, we traced the reservation at the MGM. It was charged to a credit card issued to Temperance Brennan."

"Of course it was." He hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Our friendly neighborhood serial killer used your credit card to book our room."

***

Brennan and Booth stood at the reception desk.

"We have a reservation under Booth," Booth said.

"B-O-O-T-H?" The desk clerk asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't have anything for Booth."

"Try Brennan," Brennan said.

"Oh, yes. Here you are. A Premier Suite. That's a nice room," The smiling clerk said, and got the keycards ready. Brennan signed the necessary paperwork, and showed her ID.

They took the elevator to their room.

"Would you look at this?" Booth said.

"Is it a nice room?"

"Nice room. Oh, that's right you're used to staying in the best. To me, this is a palace. Look, there is television in the bathroom with a whirlpool! Oh ho, a TV in the bedroom."

"Well, I'm glad it's a suite. At least we can store some healthy foods in the fridge."

"Healthy foods? Bones, it's Vegas."

"Yes, Booth, it's Vegas. Courtesy of our own personal psychopath."

No, courtesy of Temperance Brennan, and her credit card." Booth laughed.

"Why are there roses on the bed?"

"I just figured it was all part of luxurious lodgings," Booth said.

"I don't think so. Look, there is a card."

Booth grabbed the card and tore it open. He read it, sat on the bed, and held it out to Brennan.

_Love Birds. Welcome! Isn't this lovely and cozy? You can get a marriage license in Vegas every day from 8am to midnight, including holidays. Fortunately, you still have plenty of time._

_Mazel Tov!_

_Zeus_


	4. Chapter 4

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER FOUR

SUSAN H

"Booth?"

"Bones, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. We knew it would get personal."

"I know, but…"

"…yes to force this issue before we are ready, is just, psychotic."

"Before we're ready?"

"You know what I mean Bones."

"Not really."

"Look Bones, he loves power and control. It will only work for him if he makes us miserable. I don't want to give him that."

"You're right. Rationally, just because we go through some ritual, it doesn't have meaning unless the participants believe in it. We could get it annulled almost as quickly as we could get married."

"Okay, but step one, we get the license. He hasn't actually told us we need to get married. Maybe it's just a test. To see if we are really in the game."

"Yes, of course. I shouldn't have made such a leap. It's only a license. It's not even valid until it someone certified by the state signs it. Okay, good. Well, let's go get this over with."

***

Brennan and Booth stood in line for their Marriage License. Brennan stared at the floor, and chewed her lip. Booth put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Bones, you've faced death with me in a cheerier mood."

"I'm trying to be rational Booth. I'm trying to compartmentalize this thing. I really resent him."

He hugged her. "Well, you don't resent me. Let's just focus on the things we can control now. I've learned a thing or two about mind games and emotional terrorism. Even the best can only give what you take. You're not in this alone Bones."

He stroked her hair.

"Have you checked in with Angie in the last half hour?"

She pulled away. "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you go ahead and do that. She's a good friend too."

"Hi Ang. Just checking in. We are fine. I'm sure we won't have to go through with the wedding, and even if we do, we can get it annulled quickly. Oh, I have to go, it's our turn."

Brennan hung up, and she and Booth approached the window.

***

At the Jeffersonian, Angie just stared at the dead phone.

"Is everything okay Angie?" Cam asked.

"Oh, yes. Brennan is just fine. Hey, there are worse places than Vegas right?"

"That's very true," Cam said, "I'm going to check with Hodgins and see if he recognized an insect leg or something in the enlarged photos."

"Clark should be here soon. Hopefully we can pull some useful data together," Angie said.

"Well, if that doesn't work out, we always have Daisy. Dr. Brennan is her hero."

"So I've heard." Angie rolled her eyes.

***

When Brennan and Booth returned to the hotel, the desk clerk recognized them.

"Hello. I left a message on your door, but since you're here."

She lifted a box, and set it on the counter.

"A courier delivered this about an hour ago."

Booth picked up the box. "Thank you. Do you know who the courier was?"

"All their information should be on the receipt copy," She pointed to a folded pink slip. "I signed for it."

He carried it up to their room and set it on the dining table. He inspected the package, tried to listen inside it. He peered into cracks around the lid.

"Can we open it?"

"I need to make sure it's safe first."

"It's not logical for him to blow us up now. He's not finished with us yet."

Booth carefully opened the box and looked in.

"It's for you," he told Brennan.

Brennan looked inside and found a skull, evidence bags full of soil, and pictures of the scene before it was disturbed.

"We need to send this back to the Jeffersonian." She reached in and slid out an envelope. She opened it and pulled out the card.

"It's a wedding announcement," she handed it to Booth.

A note fell out of the card, and Brennan grabbed it.

_Well done you two. Did you know that you can get married, somewhere in Vegas, 24 hours a day? I sent you a little token, so you know I'm keeping my end of the deal. After your marriage becomes public record, I'll send you the rest. No worries, Athena, I didn't compromise your remains. I processed the scene with the utmost care._

_Make sure Tarzan has his FBI friends try to track me down by contacting the courier, if he hasn't done that already._

_Love,_

_Zeus_

"Just get hold of that courier, and take all the information they have." Booth was saying into his phone. Brennan handed him the note.

"He's trying to make us believe that he knows what we are thinking by making logical predictions. Anyone could guess you were going to call the local FBI and have them check the courier, but he writes it out like he has some kind of special knowledge. It's like an astrologer or a fortuneteller, he words the statement loosely enough, that it will be true, regardless. See, he tells you to call the FBI, and adds "if he hasn't done that already." Chances are you already called, and if you haven't then you feel like he is directing you to do so."

"That's good Bones. Smoke and mirrors. Remember El Salvador? Every day they threatened to kill you. The threats were enough, because you couldn't see through them. However, if you knew they were empty threats, they wouldn't have had any affect on you. Same with this guy. Trying to creep us out with nothing."

"Yes, but he still has the upper hand Booth."

"True, but you just lowered him a little bit. He can't convince us he is inside our brains. We keep doing that to keep ourselves intact. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I guess this is our wedding day."

"Yeah, there is that."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you readers for being so kind and generous with your reviews. I appreciate them so very much. I was going to wait another day, but then started feeling all warm and fuzzy from the nice comments, so here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER FIVE

SUSAN H

Booth sat in a rented suit, waiting for Brennan to emerge. He was surprised at her insistence that they dress for the wedding. Her reasoning was that a first wedding should be special for him, whether it was real or not. He couldn't argue with that.

"Mr. Booth. We are ready for you now," a gray haired woman led him to the front of the chapel. Soft music caressed the walls and inhabitants. It faded away, and was replaced by a louder wedding march. Brennan stepped into the aisle, wearing her red Roxy dress, mole and all. Booth smiled. She smiled back and walked down the aisle with a bouquet of red and white roses.

Booth felt as though he were watching the entire scene, rather than participating. Somehow his mouth knew how to utter the vows, but his voice sounded far away. His hands knew how to slip the ring on Brennan's finger and to accept his ring.

"You may kiss the bride."

Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, and he held her waist. He felt Brennan's body relax and mold into his. He was lost in the kiss. Neither held back. When they finally separated, they accepted their signed marriage license. Booth returned the suit.

***

Back at the hotel, Booth swept Brennan up and carried her into the room.

"Booth, this is just superstition." Brennan laughed.

"I don't care Temperance, it's fun."

"Well,"

"Well,"

"Well, I think I'd like to take a shower," Brennan said, and started to gather her things.

Booth walked up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "May I please unzip this for you?"

"Sure."

Booth slowly unzipped the back of her dress then kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. His warm hands rubbed away the goose bumps that bubbled down her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Okay, go take your shower," he whispered in her ear.

She rushed into the bathroom. She adjusted the water as hot as she could stand and stepped in and closed the door. She heard the bathroom door open, and Booth running water into the Jacuzzi.

She washed her hair, and applied conditioner. She piled her hair on top of her head, and let the hot water run down her back while the conditioner did its job. When she heard the water jets start, and Booth climb into the tub, she rinsed the conditioner.

She cracked the door and grabbed a towel and wrapped her hair. She reached out and grabbed a thick terry cloth robe. She stepped out, and into terry slippers. She saw Booth completely immerse his soapy head under water, and then pop back up, suds free. She brushed her teeth at one of two sinks, and removed some stubborn eye makeup left over after her shower. She watched Booth in the mirror. The agitating water and residual suds from soap and shampoo offered him quite a bit of privacy.

His eye were closed, his head leaned back.

"Oh, Bones, I have to get one of these. My feet and back are in paradise."

"I think you should Booth. You deserve it."

"I do?"

"Well sure, you sacrifice your comfort for the well being of others, the least you could do for yourself is get some relief."

"Yeah!" Booth smiled but didn't open his eyes.

She sat in a chair and started working her hair with the towel.

"You don't have the TV on. I thought that would be the first thing you would do."

"I did too, but this is so relaxing, and the quiet is so nice, I didn't have the heart to break the spell."

She combed through her damp hair and left the bathroom. They had bought some beer after the wedding, and she grabbed one. She opened it and took it to the bathroom. She sat it on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Booth opened his eyes.

"Thanks Bones!"

"I don't have a hat to hold it with a straw to drink it, but I know how you like beer in the tub."

Booth took a long drink and said, "You know me so well Bones."

In the bedroom, she dressed in a long cotton t-shirt and climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER SIX

SUSAN H

Jacuzzi sounds lulled her to sleep, until she felt Booth join her in the bed. He put his arm around her waist and gently tugged her close to him. She lay still and smelled his clean, soapy, goodness. His fingers started tracing soft circles on her upper abdomen. She closed her eyes, knowing Booth would sense her ragged breathing.

He pulled her shoulder, and she rolled onto her back. His tongue took over for his fingers, right through her t-shirt.

"I'm your husband," he whispered against her stomach, "I'm at your mercy."

She pulled his head to her face, and she kissed him, ending by pulling his bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned. She laced her fingers into his damp hair. He stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"Angie warned me this is how things would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"She said that one day I would wake up next to my husband, and I wouldn't even remember our first date. It would just be the next logical step in my logical life."

"Angie is so wise about these things." He propped his elbows on either side of her and kissed her.

"Booth, is this any way to start this, at the whim of a psychopathic killer?"

"I really believe what I told you. You keep yourself intact by concentrating on what you have. I'm happy I married you. When I saw your little Roxy moves, mmmmmm," he groaned, and buried his face in her neck.

"What does that mean? You got turned on by Roxy?"

"No, I was excited because I knew you did that just for me, and it was excellent. I was excited because you brought me a beer in the tub. Honestly, those shoes were something else too."

"Hmmm, shoe fetish?"

"No, the shoes without you are just shoes."

"You're such an excellent man. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you that can make me love you less."

"Why do you say you love me in such a circular fashion?"

"It's all I think you can handle."

"You know me so well."

"I think you need some more time."

"I love that you know that."

"Goodnight Temperance."

***

Brennan woke the next morning with her head still on Booth's chest. Booth watched television with the volume off. She sat up and stretched her hands over her head.

"Good Morning Booth. I slept great, how about you?"

Booth flicked through the stations. "Not too good. I guess I had things on my mind."

"I'm sorry." Brennan jumped out of bed and carried her suitcase into the bathroom. She came out with her hair in a ponytail and dressed for exercise. She grabbed an orange juice from the refrigerator. "Do you want a juice, Booth?"

"Sure." She took him one, along with a granola bar, and sat cross-legged on the king size bed eating breakfast. Booth turned the volume up some.

"Do you want to come down to the fitness center with me?"

"Yes, that should get the blood pumping."

Brennan pulled an anthropological journal out of her bag, and read as she ate.

"What do you think we should do today?" Brennan asked.

Booth sat up beside her and opened his cereal bar.

"Do you think we should stay close, in case Zeus sends us another message?" She asked.

"That's what I was trying to decide

"Let's decide after the fitness center." She said and jumped off the bed.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Booth closed the bathroom door.

***

A tall, blonde man dressed for exercise stood in the elevator with Brennan and Booth. Brennan smiled at him, he smiled back. Booth pretended not to notice.

"So what brings you to Vegas," he asked her.

"Business, and you?"

"A mix of business and pleasure."

Booth watched the floors count down.

"So how long will you be in town," the tall man asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope to be wrapping up soon, but I could always run into a snag," she smiled.

"Honey, this is our floor," Booth said.

The three exited and headed for the exercise center.

"It's one of the hardest things on the road, keeping up a fitness routine, don't you think?" Brennan asked the stranger.

"Yes, especially the small towns. My name is Mark by the way."

"I'm Temperance."

"And I'm Booth, her husband."

"It's a marriage of convenience. I'm sure it will be annulled soon."

"Oh," Mark said, "that's interesting. You both seem to be American, so it can't be a deportation issue."

"Yep, we're both Americans. I actually served as an Army Ranger. I was a sniper. I'm a special agent with the FBI now."

"I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Anthropology? Have they uncovered a mummy in Vegas?"

Brennan laughed, "No, although the American Southwest is teeming with Native American history. It's really quite fascinating."

"Sweetheart, maybe you'd like to hydrate some before starting your workout." Booth said motioning to the water coolers.

"Good idea," Mark said. The three headed toward the water. Brennan drained and crushed her cup.

"Well, I guess I'll get to it," she said, and climbed on a stair master.

Booth and Mark headed for the treadmills. They both started slow, and gradually increased their speed. Booth dialed his up a bit, and Mark followed. Soon, both men's shirts were soaked with sweat, and they were breathing hard. Booth dialed up again, and Mark followed. Booth hoped Mark would tire soon.

Brennan finished her cardio, and headed for the bar. She worked through a series of complicated stretches. Both men watched transfixed. As if by agreement, the men began slowing down. Brennan headed to a body bag, and practiced her kickboxing.

Booth and Mark toweled off sweat, and headed for the weights. Booth went through his usual workout, but noted with satisfaction that he worked with considerably heavier weights than Mark.

All three met at the water coolers at the end of their workouts. Brennan dabbed her forehead and chest with a towel.

"Well look at you glow," Mark said to her.

Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulders, "Yes Sweetie, we'd better get you back to the room and in the shower. You know how hard it is to keep that sweating condition under control." He looked at Mark and said, "Overactive sweat glands. We've been working with a dermatologist." His smile froze when Brennan dug her heel into his foot.

"Don't be silly dear, the doctor told us I'm perfectly normal. You're just a little more sensitive than most men to those things.

So, Mark, maybe I'll be seeing you around."

"I certainly hope so," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER SEVEN

SUSAN H

Brennan slammed the door.

"Overactive sweat glands?"

"Marriage of convenience?

"Well, how would you describe it Booth?"

"Look, I know you look forward to the annulment. Can you at least not shame me in public?"

"Shame you? What is this, the 19th century?

"What I mean is, regardless of how we got here, we are married. Flirting with men, in my presence, it just seems, well, disrespectful."

"I'm going to shower my overactive sweat glands now." Brennan closed the bathroom door. She yanked off her clothes and entered in the shower. She jumped when the cold water hit her back, and quickly adjusted the temperature. She heard Booth open the door.

"I locked that," she shouted over the water.

"Black ops," he answered.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should!"

"I just want to apologize. I still think what you did was wrong, but that doesn't make my actions right. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to act in a situation like this. You are my wife, but I know to you, it's just an undercover act to catch the bad guy."

She turned off the shower, "Please hand me my towel."

She wrapped her hair in the towel, "What do you expect Booth? I mean, you've been getting me all worked up, please hand me my robe."

She donned the robe, "And then nothing. I'm walking around, just about ready to jump on any eligible man."

She came out of the shower, and Booth hugged and kissed her.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That, right there. Now, what am I suppose to do with this excess energy, for lack of a better word?"

"So you would go out and have meaningless sex?"

"Yes! Because I'm not ready to have meaningful sex!"

"Oh, that's just, ahhhhhh!"

"Well let's weigh my options," Brennan held her hands out like a scale.

"This hand, no sex. This hand, meaningless sex."

She tottered her hands up and down, "Hmmm, which do I choose?"

"Choose whichever one you want. Hey, I'll call Mark for you. Are you finished with the shower," Booth asked fixing his gaze slightly above her head.

"Yes, it's all yours," she said, and walked out.

***

Booth found Brennan, still in her robe, stretched out on the bed with her arm covering her eyes. He couldn't see if she was crying, but wondered. He sat at the foot of the bed, and shook her foot.

"Bones, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Booth squeezed her foot, and worked circles with his thumb in the arch. "I don't like fighting with you," he said, and continued massaging her foot. He pressed the ball of her foot with two thumbs, and started working between her toes.

"Actually, I like fighting with you, but not when we are angry." He rubbed her ankle and moved his way up her calf.

"Maybe this is what Zeus wanted, for us to get angry and fight," Brennan said.

"You know Bones, I just don't care what Zeus wanted, because this is between you and me. I like to believe that no outsider can hurt the love and respect we have for each other."

He picked up her other foot, and massaged.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It was unkind of me to flirt with a man who, not only knew you were my husband, but knew you were there watching. It was a terrible way to act. I wanted to assert that no one controlled me. I'm sorry."

She uncovered her face. He didn't see any trace of tears. He lay on his side beside her. He kissed her forehead, but she arched her neck and caught his lips with hers. He pulled away.

"Your hair smells good," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck.

"mmmm," she answered and he worked his way to her throat. He propped himself on his elbow, and pulled the belt on her robe. It released. He unfolded one side of the robe, and then the other, and laid it open. He stared at her, taking in details, committing everything to memory.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He rubbed circles on her stomach with his only his palm. He moved his fingers like feathers along her side.

"What was that thing you said about what happens in Vegas?" she asked.

"It stays in Vegas," he answered, and started kissing her shoulders.

"So Vegas is like a big box, that we can close?"

"I suppose so."

"Can you close the box?" She grabbed the belt on his robe and pulled.

"I can promise to try," he moaned as his robe fell open.


	8. Chapter 8

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER EIGHT

SUSAN H

Several hours later, Booth lingered pleasantly between sleep and wakefulness. His stomach intruded, and pulled him completely to wakefulness. He rolled on his back and arched in pain as something dug in. He reached behind and grabbed a red stiletto. He laid it next to the other one, still on the bed.

Brennan didn't budge. He wiggled his arm out from under her head. He tried to lie still, but his stomach increased its volume.

"Hey," he whispered in to Brennan's ear.

Nothing.

He shook her, "Hey," he said a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"Temperance, wake up."

"MMM, don't want to."

He nibbled her earlobe, "Please," he whispered.

She stuck an arm straight up in the air and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How are you?" he asked?

"You've ruined meaningless sex for me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. We need to come to Vegas on a regular basis."

"Bones, I need food. I desperately need food."

"Do you have the strength to make it to the hotel restaurant?"

"Just barely."

Brennan sat up. "Well, let's get ready."

Brennan's phone rang, "Brennan."

"Hi Angie, everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't call. No, we haven't heard from Zeus all day. We stayed close to the room so we wouldn't miss any messages. It's like I said Angie, getting a license doesn't mean anything unless it's signed. Listen, I'm getting ready to go to dinner. Can we talk later? Bye."

Booth came out of the bathroom, dressed and anxious to go.

"Give me ten minutes Booth."

Booth sat and counted down the minutes. Brennan emerged from the bathroom sparkling new.

"You look wonderful," he said, and kissed her. They walked to the restaurant arm in arm.

***

Back at the room, Brennan laughed as she tried to swipe the card. Booth had her by the waist and demanded that she hurry up, and kept pushing on the door. As soon as they were through, Brennan turned in Booth's arms and kissed him.

She walked backward as they kissed, and laughed when she hit the wall. Booth was kissing her neck, "Are you alright?" he asked. She answered him by unbuttoning his shirt.

She pushed it off his shoulders, and kissed his chest. When her tongue reached his navel, he pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her two inches from the carpet and sailed her to the bed.

He slowed down then, and gently unbuttoned her shirt.

"We are still in Vegas," she said.

"mm hmm," he muttered against her skin.

***

Later that evening, they soaked together in the Jacuzzi.

"So," Brennan said, "this is marriage."

Booth soaped her arms, "I certainly hope so."

"It doesn't leave time for much else."

Booth laughed, "I certainly hope not."

***

The next morning, Brennan was checking her e-mail, when the room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, this is Sherry at the front desk we have a delivery for Dr. Brennan. Would you like me to send it up?"

"Oh, yes, please do. Was it delivered by courier?"

"Um, let's see, no, this came overnight."

"Booth, they're bringing up another delivery."

Booth walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and shaving cream covering half his beard.

"Courier?" he asked.

"No, they said this one was over-nighted."

"That's good. Maybe we can close in on our guy's location."

"Back to work."

"Yep," Booth said, and went back to shaving.

Brennan answered the knock. Booth inspected the package as Brennan tipped the porter and closed the door. He opened the box, and found another box inside.

"Bones, the box was sent from Washington State, and there is another box inside covered in wedding gift wrap." He pulled the box out, and inspected it.

"Should we open it together? It's a wedding gift," Booth teased. Brennan pushed him aside, and tore the wrapping. She put on a pair of exam gloves and opened the box.

"It's the rest of the skeleton, and more soil samples. I'll address this back to the Jeffersonian." She reached in and pulled out another card. Booth took it from her and opened it.

"It's a card congratulating the happy couple on their happy day, and, a note."

_You two are just the cutest couple. I hope you're enjoying your honeymoon. BEAR with me, it's not over yet. I have reserved a lovely room with a terrace for you at the Evergreen Lodge, in Aurora, Washington. You are expected there tomorrow._

_Congratulations on your wedding._

_Zeus_

Booth called the FBI, and alerted them to the next step. He gave them information on the overnight package so they could try to trace its origin.

"Aurora, that's where the country doctor ate human flesh. Remember Booth, the bear ate the hand. You lost that guy in the woods."

"Yes Bones, I um, I don't need a reminder. And, I lost a Flathead Indian, slash, Park Ranger, in the dark, because the sheriff's flashlight battery died on me."

"Still sensitive over that huh? So, is this some kind of psychopathic trip down memory lane?"

"It seems to be a factor Bones. Possibly just more mind games. Maybe we are supposed to believe that he has followed us closely for years."

"Yes, just another cheap trick. It's no secret we were in Aurora. He could have found the information easily."

"Right Bones. He doesn't play psychological games well."

Bones walked to her computer, "I'll book the trip."

As she worked on her computer, her phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Hey Sweetie. I haven't heard from you today. Is everything okay?"

"Ange, I was just getting ready to call you. We received the rest of the remains, and directions to travel to Aurora, Washington."

"Aurora, isn't that the tiny town where all the eligible guys were flirting with you?"

"Yes Ange. I'm over nighting this package to the lab, you should get it tomorrow. What's the status on identifying the skull?"

"Hodgins says the soil samples are from somewhere in Georgia. He's emailing his report to you. Clark is working on the tissue markers. He works slower than you, but he seems pretty confident."

"Thanks Angie. Keep me updated."

"Hey, Brennan, remember what I told you the last time you were in Aurora."

"What was that?"  
"Whatever happens in Aurora stays in Aurora."

"Oh, just like Vegas."

"That's right. Enjoy."

"Bye Angie."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thanks so much for the comments. They are so welcome. I'm getting to know some of the readers through them, and that is really cool. I'm glad you are enjoying the fics.

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER NINE

SUSAN H

"We leave tomorrow morning. That leaves us another night in the box."

"So Bones, how should we spend our last day in Vegas?"

"I would like to do laundry. We packed light, so…,"

"…we need to keep what we have clean."

"Right. What did you want to do?"

"No, laundry is good. Let's do laundry." Booth grabbed his plastic laundry bag.

"Hey Bones, after we finish our laundry, let's go shopping. I will pick out some pajamas for you, and you can pick out some for me."

"Pajamas?"

"Yeah," Booth smiled, "Pajamas."

"Okay," Brennan shrugged.

***

The two met for lunch after their shopping trips.

"I've been thinking about Zeus. He calls me Athena."

"What do you mean?

"According to Ancient Greek mythology, Zeus ate his first wife, Metis, because he was afraid she would give birth to a son that would kill him. Then, he developed a headache, and had his head cracked open, and out came Athena. Athena never had children of her own, but became a foster mother to Gaia."

"Bones why does someone always get eaten, when you get involved? So, now, we have a Zeus and Athena connection. Anything else to help us get into this guys head, oh, sorry, I guess you were already there," Booth laughed.

"Athena remained an unmarried virgin, and actually was thought to enforce sexual morality. I'm pretty sure there are no similarities there. The fact that Zeus insisted we get married, actually digresses from the myth."

"So, what does that tell us?"

"As far as I can figure, nothing at all. I was just making conversation. I mean, there is no way even I could find an Athena, Tarzan, Zeus connection."

"How did your shopping trip go?"

"Fruitful. And yours?"

"I'm feeling pretty good about it," he smiled, "Hey, let's order some sandwiches for takeout. I want to eat supper in tonight."

***

Back in the room, Brennan put the sandwiches in the refrigerator. Booth stood silently behind her, and she bumped into him when she backed away to close the door. He rubbed her arms, and she leaned against him.

"Should we trade gifts now," he asked, and started swaying.

"Isn't it a little early for pajamas?"

She bent her head forward, and Booth covered the back or her neck with moist, soft kisses. "It's jammy time somewhere in the world," he whispered.

"True enough," she breathed. He laid his open hands on her waist, and she felt his breath quicken on her neck. She continued swaying with him, unaware of anything else. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and several stray whiskers tickled her ear. He turned his head and breathed directly into her ear.

"So, do you want to exchange gifts?" he whispered in her ear again.

"I don't want to leave this spot."

He turned her around and ran his tongue along both her lips, until her lips caught his tongue and drew it in. He tickled the roof of her mouth and drew back out. She opened her mouth and pressed against his mouth and tried to draw him back in. Her tongue chased his, but he wouldn't obey, so she drew his bottom lip into her mouth. Booth moaned.

"Okay," she said, "we can trade gifts now."

Booth pulled her tighter, and slipped his hand under her shirt and squeezed her back. He ran his fingers under her bra strap, and teased the skin. Brennan's knees grew weak.

Booth broke the embrace. "Okay," he said, and grabbed his bag. He held it out to her. She caught her breath, and cleared her head before taking the bag. She looked inside, "It's red."

"Yes, pull it out."

She pulled out a long t-shirt. The front said, _Anything that happens in Vegas…,_ she turned the shirt over, _Stays in Vegas!_

"I don't understand. This is not what I expected."

"Look at the tag. 100 percent organic cotton, all natural dyes, and 10 percent of the profits go to charity. I thought it was perfect."

"It is perfect. I expected something sexier, but I love it."

"You'll be comfortable in it, and nothing is sexier than you when you actually relax."

"This is so thoughtful."

"My turn," he held out his hand

She handed him a bag. He pulled out a pair of black boxers.

"They're 100% silk, and I thought they'd feel good on your skin. I wanted you to be comfortable too, but I didn't think you were the kind of man to buy yourself silk."

"You're right about that, but these really feel good." He pulled a white t-shirt out of the bag.

"How do you explain this extremely poorly made t-shirt?"

"Oh, that's all about THE MOMENT."

"What moment?" he asked, but she had closed herself in the bathroom.

***

Booth dressed in the boxers and the cheap t-shirt. He lay on the bed, and waited for Brennan. She opened the door dressed in the red nightshirt, with her hair pinned up, and wearing a pair of glasses.

She knelt on the bed at his feet, and crawled up along his body to his lap.

"This moment," she said and took off the glasses and hair clip, shook her hair out and ripped his shirt straight down the middle. She bent forward and kissed him.

"Oh, that moment," he moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER TEN

SUSAN H

Brennan spoke with the desk clerk at the Evergreen Lodge. After she provided her with ID and her credit card, she and Booth were on their way to their room.

Booth turned the key in the lock.

"What kind of inn still uses keys?" he asked.

"This is exactly as I remember. The view is spectacular isn't Booth?"

"We should check in with the sheriff. Small town like this is bound to notice us, and then the rumors fly. Wonder if it's still that big guy, Chris, what's-his-name."

"Scutter. His name was Chris Scutter. What's wrong?"

"I just don't like this Bones. Wide open spaces, the sparse population, it just makes it harder for me to protect you."

"Well, maybe you're the one who needs protecting."

Brennan's phone rang. "Brennan,"

"Dr. Brennan, it's Cam. The skull and the skeleton you sent don't belong to the same person."

"Oh, I should have thought of that possibility. Has Angela been able to construct a face?"

"Yes. A female between 17 and 25 died 20 years ago. She was buried near Stone Mountain, Georgia, but Hodgins thinks she's a transplant. We have two women with similar features that fall into that category. Anne Sutton, a 22-year-old who disappeared while visiting her sister. Margaret Fisher, a 20-year-old who disappeared, a week after moving to the area with a friend. We expect to have a definite ID after the DNA results come back."

"Maybe you have them both Cam."

"Hodgins is processing the new soil samples now."

"I'll review his report when he emails me. Cam, can you tell Angela I arrived safely in Aurora?"

"Of course. Be careful, and tell Booth hi."

"Cam says hi, Booth. Apparently, the skull and the body are from different bodies"

"Let's go talk to the sheriff."

***

Chris stood up when they entered his office, "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, well this is a pleasant surprise. You haven't found another cannibal in the area have you?"

"No, no," Booth shook his hand. "Nothing like that. No, this time we are on the trail of a psychopathic serial killer. Um, as a professional favor, we need you to keep that confidential."

"Certainly Agent Booth, I appreciate the courtesy visit. So, Dr. Brennan, how have you been? You are as lovely as ever."

Brennan smiled. "Actually, I got married recently."

"Oh, well congratulations to you. I'm sure many men are disappointed."

"So, Sheriff, you still haven't sent for that Russian bride huh?" Booth asked.

"You should stop in and see Charlie. He'll be tickled to see you."

"Actually, I will probably be using his services. That is, if he still handles overnight deliveries."

"Yes he does. Things don't change much in Aurora."

The door opened, and Sherman Rivers walked in.

"Look, the bone gatherer and the FBI. This is a coincidence. You may be interested in something I just found."

He pulled out a digital camera and handed it to the sheriff.

"Chris, can you load these?"

"Wow, you've gone hi-tech," Booth said.

A picture of a large group of people, many resembling Sherman, popped up on the screen.

"Oh, sorry, we had a family reunion. You want to look at the last pictures first."

Chris clicked the mouse a few time, then a picture of a skeletal hand on a tree populated the screen. Brennan leaned in.

"Can you enlarge the bones?" she asked Chris. He did.

"Booth, it appears to be pointing."

"Sherman, can you take us to this tree?" Booth asked.

"Of course Agent Booth, I still owe you for ignoring the poaching charge."

"Let's not mention that Sherman, okay?" Booth whispered and looked around the office.

"Chris, do you want to come with us?" Sherman asked.

"No, I think the FBI, and Park Ranger can take care of this. I'll file the report."

The three walked out into the sunshine. A man in a baseball cap strode past them.

"Booth, that man, do you recognize him?"

Booth looked at his back, and shook his head.

"Booth, that's Mark."

"How can you tell Bones? His hair is dark brown, and that cap is pulled low over his eyes."

"Well, just look at his gait. It's better than a fingerprint."

"Hey Mark!" Booth yelled. The man stopped and turned.

"Well hello," he said smiling. "Imagine running into you two, way out here. Hi Temperance."

"Nice hair Mark." Booth said.

"Thank you. My niece forced it on me. She studies cosmetology, and no one in the family is safe."

"Well, that all seems incredibly unlikely Mark. We meet you in Vegas with blonde hair, then we travel to a town barely on the map, and here you are, with a fresh dye job." Booth said.

"Life's funny that way. Well, you enjoy your stay." Mark said and walked away.

"Who is that?" Sherman asked.

"He isn't a local then?" Booth asked.

"No, I never saw him."

"The question then isn't who he is but how we prove it."


	11. Chapter 11

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

SUSAN H

Brennan and Booth stood with Sherman at the tree from the picture.

"Where is the finger pointing?" Brennan asked out-loud.

"To the left," Booth answered.

Brennan rolled her eyes and looked left at the expanse of trees. She reached in her bag and pulled out a laser pointer. She matched it with the finger, and the red dot landed on a tree.

"I think that's where we need to check." She said.

"Why do you carry a laser pointer?" Booth asked.

"For lectures."

"You never use it when you lecture me."

She knelt at the base of the tree, "that's because, to date, I haven't needed to use visual aids." She pulled out a spade, and gently shifted the dead vegetation.

"Something disturbed this ground recently."

"You think he buried the rest of the skeleton here?"

"It's not big enough for a whole skeleton."

"You two don't act surprised. I don't think coincidence brought you here at the same time I found the hand." Sherman said.

Brennan removed thin layers of soil until bone peeked out. She retrieved a brush from her bag, and brushed smaller layers and exposed all the bone. She tilted her head and studied her find.

"Right tibia and two ribs arranged in a stylized arrow." She aligned the laser pointer with the bony arrow to determine the next target. She headed for it.

"So when did the two of you get married?" Sherman asked.

"What makes you think we're married?" Booth asked.

"I knew when I first met you it was inevitable. Now you are both wearing wedding bands."

"Booth and I have nothing in common, why would you conclude we would marry?" Brennan asked as she processed the new site.

"If I build houses, and my specialty is building the walls, then I choose a partner who is good at building roofs, not walls. If I know several people who are good at building roofs, then I choose the one who agrees with me on the location of the house. Dr. Brennan, you build good walls, and Agent Booth builds good roofs, but you agree on where you should build."

"Huh," Brennan said, concentration etched on her face. She went back to work. "I found a skull."

Booth stepped away as Brennan photographed the sites and collected and labeled soil samples. Once out of earshot, Brennan saw him talking into his cell phone.

Sherman and Booth helped carry the evidence bags out of the woods, and Sherman drove them back to the sheriff's office.

"I need to pack these up and send them back to the Jeffersonian. That will give us a chance to say hello to Charlie. Whom were you talking to on the phone?"

"Oh, I was calling for some reinforcements. I didn't want Sherman to hear, he was too curious. I want someone watching Mark."

"Do you think he's Zeus?"

"Do you?"

"It could be coincidence, like he says, but I think it's highly unlikely. If he's not Zeus, then I think there is a connection."

"That's how I see it too Bones. In a way I'm glad, because now I can watch him."

"And protect me?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"No, I'm equally pleased that I have a better opportunity to protect you. So, what did you think about what Sherman was saying?"

"About what?"

"Building houses and marriage. Was that some kind of ancient Indian wisdom or something?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sherman has that way of talking. Everything he says sounds ancient and wise."

"Did you agree with him?"

"Yes, I did. Did you?"  
"I couldn't find any holes in the theory."

"Let's get the evidence packed and shipped."

***

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I heard you were back in town," Charlie said as they entered. Charlie held a baby girl wearing a pink bow that bobbed like an antenna in her spiky black hair. She launched a toothless smile at Brennan and reached out with two chubby hands.

"Charlie," Brennan said as she let the baby grab her finger, "is this your baby."

"Yes she is," Charlie smiled, "this is Natalie."

"She looks a bit like Sherman. We saw pictures of his family reunion."

"Well, my wife is one of Sherman's many nieces, so you have a sharp eye. My wife is next door for a few minutes."

Natalie stared up at Booth with her black almond eyes and her mouth opened in a perfect circle. Booth smiled and waved at the inquisitive baby.

"So, do you have a gruesome delivery for me to send?" Charlie asked.

"I'm afraid so Charlie," Brennan answered.

"You're not taking our doctor again are you? Dr. Gideon replaced Dr. Rigby. She's been great, and she has forensics training. It seemed like a good idea after what happened three years ago."

The door opened and a young, black-haired woman entered. Natalie squealed and bounced in her father's arms.

"Mama's here. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, this is my wife Cookie. These are the two that worked with your Uncle Sherman and caught our friendly doctor eating people."

"Yes, the town still talks about it," Cookie said and shook their hands. She took her daughter and kissed Charlie.

"It was nice meeting you. Charlie, I have to run now. I told Candy I would pick Tommy up from his friend's house."

"Wow, Cookie and Candy, interesting names," Booth said.

"Yeah, they're identical twins, and everyone kept calling them sweet, and their mother agreed," Charlie smiled. "Let's get that package in the air."

***

After sending the package, Brennan and Booth stopped for dinner and decided to take a walk in the woods.

Booth laced his fingers through Brennan's. He inhaled air freshened by the mountains and sweetened by the trees.

"D.C. air is nothing like this," he said, and led Brennan to a park bench off the path.

"This is a nice path for a morning run," Brennan said.

Booth rested his head against hers. "We could do that tomorrow morning," he said. "I just have to figure out how to carry my gun."

"Me too," Brennan said. "What information did you find on Mark?"

"Mark James. He is in sales, and travels a lot. No police record. He receives his mail at a post office box in New Orleans. He has no known address, but uses his sister's address in New Orleans for his driver's license and tax purposes. He sells camping and hunting gear."

"It sounds like a perfect set-up for a serial killer. Always on the move, no strong attachments."

"Yeah. He's bold. Obviously, he wants us to know it's him. I'm sure that's part of the thrill. This is a popular place for campers, hikers, and hunters. Many of the businesses around Aurora are his regular customers. Just not in Aurora. He visited two sports equipment stores since he's been here. He had a meeting with the owner of one. So, now he has a valid reason for being here."

"Perhaps this is a coincidence."

"My gut tells me different."

"Maybe he's an accomplice. Remember Epps found someone as twisted as he to pull us in a game. Is it always about a game?"

"I guess so. If they have no conscience, then maybe going through the motions of life is just a game. What else could it be to them?"

"Not all sociopaths are killers, or rapists, or openly horrible people, but there are millions of so-called lesser hurts they inflict on those around them."

"You know, Bones, we really need to work on our sweet talk. For instance, have I told you how beautiful your eyes are in this light?"

"Booth, we are up to our elbows in murdered remains, psychopathic control, a probable serial killer making polite conversation with us, and you notice my eyes in this light."

"I think that's exactly Sherman's point. Where are you going to find someone else that can do that? Hmmm? You read bones, I read people, and we have firmly built our house in catching the murderer, and I still see how beautiful you are."

"Do you know what Angie told me about Aurora?"

"No."

"Whatever happens in Aurora stays in Aurora."

"Shall we go back to our room?"

"Yes, I think we shall."


	12. Chapter 12

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER TWELVE

SUSAN H

Booth popped the cork on a bottle of wine he bought on the way back to their room. He and Brennan drank if from coffee mugs provided in their room, as they watched the mountains turn from gray to black in the fading sun.

"How can such beauty co-exist with such ugliness?" Brennan asked.

"That's why you and I do what we do. We clean out the ugliness."

"We're losing."

"I am sitting in a room with an intelligent, creative, beautiful woman who surpasses my wildest dreams. I'm just a punk kid from Philly, you're a genius, tops in your field, a best selling author, and yet here we are, gazing at mountains. I just don't feel like a loser tonight."

They sat sipping wine.

"You're not just a punk kid you know. You, also, are tops in your field. You're attractive, charming, and a wonderful person. You know it's true, because we wouldn't be sitting here, together, tonight if it weren't.

Brennan drained her glass, and Booth poured them more.

"You know, I'm so sorry I mentioned attractive and charming, those are shallow things. No one has ever worked so hard to understand me and to help me to understand others. Angela has done her part, and I don't know where I would be without her. Yet, for you, it was always more personal. I don't always like it you know, you working so hard to understand me."

"Yet you let me continue. Why is that?"

"You won't betray me. You promised."

"Yes, I did."

"It seems one sided. I don't do anything to help you on such a deep level."

"You tell me I'm a wonderful father. You tell me I'm a wonderful person. You've called me the quiet man who is always there, always helping. You've had faith in me, when all seemed lost. I can't tell myself those things, because I wouldn't believe myself. You never flatter anyone, and your judgment is sound. So, I have to assume, when you say those things to me, they're based solely on the facts, which makes them true. How is that one sided?"

"You aren't afraid to disagree with me. I never had to worry you were wooing me with empty words."

"Ditto to the tenth power."

Brennan laughed. Booth massaged the back of her neck.

"Yes and then there is that," she said.

"What?"

"I don't want your head to swell, but…"

"…But?"

"Well," she climbed on his lap and faced him, "Quite frankly, I've never experienced sex like with you." She started kissing his lips, pressing her tongue in when he allowed it. She softly bit his earlobes and pressed into his lap.

He reached under her shirt, and undid her strap, letting his hands wonder all over her bare flesh. She pulled back, which allowed him greater access. She pulled his shirt over his head.

He pulled her close with open hands on her shoulders, and kissed her throat, working down to her collarbone. He unbuttoned her first button, and kissed the newly exposed flesh. He pulled the next button loose with his teeth, and slid his tongue along the new opening.

"I suppose I should tell you then, Temperance,"

"Yes?" she said as she pulled his face up to kiss him.

"Making love to you hasn't only been the best, it's been better than I ever thought possible."

Brennan moaned and pressed his lips hard. Booth took her hand, and kissed the back of it, like a knight. He turned it over and kissed the palm. Slowly, methodically he drew each of her fingers into his mouth, and slowly pulled them out. He finished with her thumb, then placed soft, warm kisses on her wrist working up to the inside of her elbow where his tongue zigzagged in the crease.

"I'll take care of the other arm, if you'll come to bed with me," he whispered. She offered no resistance.

***

Later that night, Booth reached to pull Brennan close, but his arm cuddled air. He heard the shower. He pulled her pillow to his face. It smelled fruity like her shampoo, and earthy like the nature that surrounded them. The clock read 2:37.

The bathroom door opened, and Brennan stood in the light surrounded by steam.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I couldn't sleep."

Booth sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Come here and sit. Tell me what's wrong."

Brennan climbed back in bed. Booth pulled the towel from her head, and gently dabbed and squeezed her hair with it. He took the wide-tooth comb from her hand, and ran it through her damp hair.

"I want to go back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"We haven't caught the bad guy."

"No, but I flirted with him. You talked to him about his hair. Do you think we are going to catch him this way? He just wants to flaunt our impotence. The bones will tell me what we need to catch him."

"I can't even get a warrant. This guy is just a private citizen, and he hasn't given us any grounds to do anything."

"Can we get his DNA?"

"I've got the agents working on it. They are watching his every move. He will make a mistake."

"You said he uses his sister's address, but doesn't live there. Do you think we can shake him up? Can we go visit his sister? If your agents are watching him, he can't kill."

"If they lose him, for even a short time, he can kill. But that has been true all along. All we have is his word that he won't kill if we do as he says. Now, we know who he is, so he is less likely to kill now."

Booth hit speed dial on his phone.

"Yeah, it's Booth. Any success on collecting DNA?"

"No sir. He eats fast food, and keeps the bags with him. He is renting a cabin, and we suspect he burns the bags in the fire place. He's crafty sir."

"Yes, he is. Dr. Brennan and I are heading to New Orleans. If you lose this guy, he may commit murder, so keep him close."

"Yes sir."

Booth watched Brennan's face in the glow of her computer screen.

"Are you booking us for New Orleans?"

"I booked the trip already. I'm re-reading Hodgins report, and looking at the reconstruction Angela did. Mark made a mistake. I need to find it."

"Bones, it's three in the morning, is there any chance you will come back to bed?"

"Slim to none Booth."

Booth got up and took his own shower.

***

Booth sat with Brennan at 5:00am, as she manically hit her computer keys.

"The last two pictures he sent are remains that would most likely yield DNA of the attacker. Can you get a warrant to track his credit card activity? If we could back-track his steps, we could narrow the locations."

"Bones, I could try, but we don't know when those pictures were actually taken. Getting any kind of warrant on this creep is going to be difficult."

Brennan opened the last picture she received from Mark.

"This body is the most intact. Angie has created several sketches based on this face but hasn't found a match yet."

Brennan enlarged different sections of the photo.

"She's wearing a necklace. It's blurred, but Angie may be able to clean it up. It could be a clue."

Booth sat quietly and just listened. He knew Brennan well enough to know that in this state, it was useless to interrupt. He also knew that in this state, his partner usually had a break-through. So, he watched with admiration.

At 6:00 am, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. Come latch the door."


	13. Chapter 13

ATHENA AND TARZAN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

SUSAN H

Later that day, Booth knocked on a door just outside New Orleans. A woman looked out the window, and he held up his badge. She opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Anne Marie James?" Booth said.

"Yes sir."

"My name is Agent Booth with the FBI, and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. Is your brother Mark James?"

She opened the door all the way, and waved them in.

"Come sit at the kitchen table," she said. "Mark is my brother. There is nothing I can do about that either."

"You don't get along with your brother Miss James?" Booth asked.

"No one actually gets along with Mark, you just survive him."

"I'm not sure I understand," Brennan said.

"Well, he killed my parents. At least that's how I feel about it. He certainly sent them to an early grave."

"How was that Miss James?" Booth asked.

"The boy was always in trouble. He'd run to them for help. He would be three steps ahead of a bookie, or loan shark, or an angry husband. He did whatever he wanted to do, and explain it in such a way, my parents would feel bad for him and bail him out."

"Why do you think he acted that way?"

"Oh, he's a sociopath."

"How do you know that, Miss James?" Brennan asked.

"After my parents died, Mark and I each inherited half of our parents' considerable estate. It was enough to live off of comfortably for life. In just a few months, Mark started running to me for help."

"What happened to all the money?" Booth asked.

"Agent Booth, I'm sure you know what it's like getting information from a pathological liar. There were times I thought I was crazy. He lied so much and so convincingly, I lost touch with reality. Times I would catch him in a bold face lie, and he'd still deny and confuse me. There was an afternoon I thought I was having a heart attack from the stress. Then I read this book, on sociopaths, and it saved my sanity and probably my life."

"So what did you do?" Booth asked.

"I realized that Mark would never change, but he would use me up and move on to the next target. So, I tried to run. We lived in California, and I moved here. He found me."

"What happened then?"

"Well, he hadn't changed, of course. I realized that I would have to get pretty crafty to rid myself of the parasite. So, I got him a job selling sporting goods. The job demands a great deal of travel."

"He doesn't sound like the kind of guy to keep a job."

"He's not. I own the company, and its sole purpose is to keep Mark away from me. Nothing will ever get him fired. I set up some regular customers around the country, and if he should sell a thing or two, it goes back into the business of keeping him away from me. If he asks me for money, a bonus check suddenly shows up in his account."

"Very clever," Brennan said.

"Thank you, but it was done in pure desperation."

"So then, Miss James, do you have records of his travels?" Booth asked?

"I certainly do. You are welcome to anything I have. I'm afraid to ask why, and I don't want to know."

"Miss James, can you think of anything you might have that could contain some of Mark's DNA? I know it's unlikely." Brennan said.

"Not unlikely at all. Some years ago, when our parents were still living, Mark developed AML."

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, the doctors said needed a bone marrow transplant. I don't know if this makes me a horrible person, but I thought he needed to just die. I was a match. I didn't want to help him, but I couldn't hurt my parents. So I donated, and he lived."

"So your DNA is exactly the same as his," Brennan said.

"Yes."

Brennan pulled a kit from her bag, "May I?"

Anne Marie leaned forward and opened her mouth. Brennan swabbed her cheek and packed everything away.

"Let's go home Booth."

***

Booth's wedding ring was hidden in his pocket when the plane touched down. He removed it when he saw Brennan remove hers. She had fallen asleep, so he couldn't discuss it with her. They waited for their guns, which they had to check, and headed for the rental car.

Booth turned the key and paused.

"Bones, why aren't we wearing our wedding rings?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not at all. I can think of a lot of reasons we aren't wearing them, but I want to hear your reason."

"Well, we discussed having the marriage annulled. We didn't discuss changing that plan. I assumed we were going with the plan."

"Yeah, well, we did make that plan before we consummated the marriage, many times."

"True, but you never stated that consummating the marriage would change our ultimate plan. I mean, it's not fair to warn me after the deed is already done."

"I can see your point. Do you need some time to think this over? I can give you time to get used to the idea that you married me."

"I don't need time, Booth. I need a divorce."

"You don't have any grounds for a divorce."

"Okay, let's be rational. We are both tired because we haven't slept much. We just need some rest then we can talk about this logically."

"No. I hate to say this. We need Sweets."

_The End. Story Will Continue in __SWEETS PLEASE HELP_

Author's Note: As always, comments are encouraging. I'd like to remind readers that this is the fifth story in a series. If you haven't read the first four, now would be a great time to catch up. I will list the first four stories, and comments on theses are still appreciated. Thanks—Susan

The Memory in the Amnesia

Booths R Us

The Death in the Vow

Birthday Suits in a Suite


End file.
